criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Felix Reed
"Felix" redirects here. For the safety inspector, see Felix Murray. For the HMS Highmore surgeon, see Felix Humphrey. Felix Reed is a main character appearing in Season 7 of Criminal Case, where he serves as the Lore Expert of the Supernatural Hunters. Profile 31 years of age, Felix has brown eyes and a black afro, as well as a mustache and a beard. Over his gray shirt, he sports a jacket with a red, blue, and yellow color scheme. He also wears gold-rimmed glasses. A generally laidback and informal person, Felix was a college student when a lizard monster chomped on him, leaving him wheelchair-bound. In order to figure out what had happened to himself, he studied the occult, eventually being hired as a lore expert by Chief Arrow. It is known that Felix shares an RV with Luke. Events of Criminal Case Hour of the Wolf After arresting Danny Kwame's killer, Gwen and the player spoke with Felix about his findings on the elixir of invincibility. He revealed that there was a weakness to the elixir. While the Grimoire of Bloode did not reveal the weakness, Felix suggested that they consulted with a high-level witch. Before doing so, they required protective amulets. After Felix forged some amulets using the cast iron chains that Gwen and the player had recovered from Alcatraz Museum, he arranged a meeting between the team and Morgana Blackhawk, the head of the witches' coven. Meanwhile, Priya and the player located the Dawn of Night flower, an ingredient in the vampire elixir of invincibility. Sometime after they gave it to Felix for safekeeping, he was attacked and the flower was stolen. Ben managed to patch Felix up. Felix's attacker was later revealed to be rogue vampire Eric Zwart, who was also the killer of Dr Aculus and was killed by Luke. Hashtag Murder After arresting Marigold Carson's killer, Gwen and the player deduced (per Hope) that there was a serial-killing ghost in the Southwest. Felix suggested that the team conducted a séance in order to summon the ghost in question. After they found some ceremonial candles and rose quartz, Gwen and the player returned to Felix, who conducted the séance. They summoned the ghost, who revealed that they had been dead for five years. The ghost then threatened to unleash its wrath on the team, before mentioning a man called Greg Schmidt and disappearing. Don't Die over Spilled Milk Analyses As the Lore Expert of the Supernatural Hunters, Felix has the responsibility of taking care of all the necessary analyses requiring extensive knowledge on culture, the occult, and the supernatural, and to inform the team of such results after a certain amount of time or a speed-up process using Criminal Case Cash. His task-wait rates vary depending on the difficulty of the task, but they all cost 1 Criminal Case Cash per 30 minutes. Below is the list of analyses Felix performs throughout the course of the game: Case #1: Blood Lust *Killer's Note (12:00:00) Case #2: One Bigfoot in the Grave *Bigfoot Plaster Cast (06:00:00) *Amber Amulet (06:00:00) Case #3: The Curse of Black Ridge *Threat (03:00:00) *Magazine Cover (15:00:00) *Book (06:00:00) Case #4: Hour of the Wolf *Iron Chains (06:00:00) Case #5: Immortal Combat *Mirror (12:00:00) *Dr Aculus' Diary (12:00:00) *Open Box (09:00:00) Case #8: Hashtag Murder *Candles (09:00:00) Case #9: Mad World *Suicide Note (06:00:00) Case #10: The Ghost of Murders Past *Threat (03:00:00) *Mirror (12:00:00) *Abigail's Notebook (09:00:00) Case #11: A One-Wolf Open Slay *Page Corner (12:00:00) Case #12: Dead Heat *Jar (15:00:00) *Oil Vial (12:00:00) *Funeral Plaque (09:00:00) Case #13: Weirder Stuff *Playing Card (12:00:00) *Ruby Necklace (06:00:00) Case #14: Winter Murderland *Threat (03:00:00) *Cow Collar (06:00:00) Case #15: The Tree of Death *Open Box (09:00:00) Case #16: This American Death *Bone Amulet (06:00:00) Case #17: Don't Die over Spilled Milk *Mirror with Message (12:00:00) *Earrings (06:00:00) Case #18: Over the Edge *Diary Entries (09:00:00) *Black Rose Charm (09:00:00) *Missing Child (09:00:00) Case #19: A Murder of Crows *Diary (12:00:00) *Crystal Ball (09:00:00) Gameplay The player may choose Felix to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any case in Supernatural Investigations) and provide hint bonuses. He is available as a 4-hint partner. (This feature is only available in the mobile variant of Criminal Case) Trivia *Felix is one of the characters to appear as a quasi-suspect twice. *Felix resembles Daveed Diggs, an American actor, rapper, singer and songwriter. Case appearances Gallery Screenshots FReedSupernaturalC326.png|Felix, as he appeared in Hour of the Wolf (Case #4 of Supernatural Investigations). FReedSupernaturalC330.png|Felix, as he appeared in Hashtag Murder (Case #8 of Supernatural Investigations). Felix-C323-1-Grinning.png|Grinning 1 Felix-C323-5-Grinning.png|Grinning 2 FReedSupernatural.png|Winking Felix-C323-4-Fantasizing.png|Fantasizing 1 Felix-C324-2-Fantasizing.png|Fantasizing 2 Felix-C324-1-Confident.png|Confident Felix-C324-4-Thinking.png|Thinking Felix-C323-3-Indicating.png|Indicating Felix-C324-5-Stumped.png|Stumped Felix-C324-3-Clueless.png|Clueless 1 Felix-C323-2-Clueless.png|Clueless 2 FelixLabRender.png|Felix's lab render. FelixTimetilCompletion.png|Notifying the player about the time remaining for the analysis to complete. FelixHints.png|The player may choose Felix to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any Supernatural Investigations case) and provide hint bonuses. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Supernatural Hunters personnel Category:Lab personnel Category:Quasi-suspects